Fairy Tail: The Crystal Key's Wish
by Mizu no Hana
Summary: In the peaceful city of Magnolia, little did Lucy know what her future held for her. A strange sickness is spreading throughout the country, but strangely, it only affects Stellar Mages! Who will be by her side when it comes to her? Is it true that love knows no boundaries? Even for Celestial Mages and their respectful Spirits? Rated T for later actions. Lucy x Loki


In the peaceful country of Fiore, in the busy city of Magnolia, on a regular sunny day, like any other day, little did a specific Stellar Mage named Lucy Heartphilia know what her future held for her, and for all other Stellar Mages along with her. A strange sickness is spreading throughout the entire country, but strangely, it only affects Stellar Mages! Why? Is it a nasty virus or something worse than that? And who will be by her side when it comes to her? Is it true that love knows no boundaries? Even for Celestial Spirit Mages and their respectful Spirits? Can one love without being aware of it? Can one hate without being aware of it? Can one be happy without love? Something will arise to test such bonds between two people.

Rated T for later actions.

**Fairy Tail: The Crystal Key's Wish**

**By Mizu no Hana**

**A/N:** Hi there. This is my first try with a Fairy Tail fanfiction. Like most people say when they start a fanfiction, I'm quite a fan of Fairy Tail and I think that the pairing Loki x Lucy doesn't get enough love, so I'm stepping in with a story. I have actually stopped watching the Anime and manga because I don't have the time anymore, but I did fall in love with the pairing as soon as I saw Loki's arc. I immediately began searching for some inspiration and ideas inside my mind as I browsed around DeviantArt for art of the said couple. This fanfiction takes part after the Edolas arc. I'm also aware that some of the other Stellar Spirits did not show up yet, but that will be properly taken care off. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction as much as I will enjoy writing it. Please read and review on where I should improve. I accept criticism, of course, but no flaming. Let's respect ourselves and the others, okay? If you don't like the couple or the Anime, then I suggest you go look for something else to read. I intend in implying other couples, but I will focus more on this one.

**Note: If I spell any character's name in the wrong way, please tell me and correct me, because I have read like three different name versions for everyone. I'll go with the Manga version.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters involved in this fanfiction. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I may introduce a few OCs, but that is all.

**0000000**

**Prologue**

**0000000**

"_Lucy..."_

A voice called out to her, but she couldn't move. Her whole body hurt as if it was completely sore. She knew why. Lucy was well aware of it. She cursed herself for not being able to do more to prevent the following events. She heard the voice calling again and again, until she was finally found. Geez, finally. She had been lying there for ages now. Somehow, she couldn't move to see who it was, though. So, it was as bad as she thought it would be. And she knew it would get worse if she didn't do something. Lucy was feeling as if she had been run over by a truck or something around those lines. Her torso was heavy and she was beginning to have a hard time breathing. Also, her arms were sore from summoning Stellar Spirits so often one after the other. And her legs just couldn't handle the pressure of her sickness. She wanted to get up and run to whoever was still calling her name, but she had no strength. Heck, she couldn't even speak! She cursed at herself again. She couldn't do a damned thing. No, that wasn't entirely true. The only thing she could do was to cry. And she did. She didn't bother trying to hold her tears inside. It was no use, since she already knew what her fate would be like.

"_Lucy, hang in there..!"_

The voice spoke again, snapping Lucy from her train of thoughts. It took her a moment to realize who had found her. Her right cheek was held by a very warm palm, which made it easier for her to realize who it was. She was placed in a more comfortable position as her gaze was shifted towards the person holding her. Ah, it was _him_. She knew his voice seemed familiar. _He_ was the only one she wanted to see at that moment. Lucy smiled gently towards him as she tried to speak, but ended up coughing dark blood instead. Upon seeing his worried expression, she felt happy. Her heart was pounding heavily as she gazed at him. She almost forgot about the thing she was there for, but she couldn't move at the moment, so it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was there with her. It wasn't too often that she got to see him like this. He usually acted so differently, it actually surprised her. The amount of emotion he could bear was just breath taking, just as _he_ was. She pulled her shaky left hand to hold his cheek, but since she was too weak, she ended up dropping it again, but he quickly held it. He then told her it would be alright and Lucy closed her eyes, still with her smiling face. His words always seemed to reassure her, even though she knew that this time it was a lie and because she knew what was going to happen to her eventually. She felt embarrassed with herself as the words she said afterwards seemed to shock him slightly. She really meant them, tough. Ever since she had learned about his emotions, her heart always wanted to jump off her chest every time she saw him. They had grown close to one another, and now that she realized what she felt, she didn't want to part from him. It pained her to realize that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore; she wouldn't be able to talk with him, be around him. It made her former happiness vanish, only to give place to her deepest sadness. She didn't like the feeling. She had been experiencing it too often lately, and she didn't like it at all. It was like her heart was being held in a very tight grip, and she couldn't breathe well sometimes. Yes, she definitely didn't enjoy the feeling. As she felt herself beginning to fade in _his_ arms, she could only regret the things she wasn't able to do before all this mess started. She wanted to have a good earned week of vacations without Natsu, Gray and Erza, only with _him_. There were so many things she wanted to do with him. She wanted to know more about him and wanted him to know more about herself. She wanted to spend some time alone with him, without having a starving Happy or a crazed Natsu barging in and ruining everything for her. She wanted to buy a plant and take good care of it. There were several cute ones at the market, maybe she should buy one these days. Oh, she also had to pay the rent. Ah, the landlord would get angry at her if she didn't pay up soon. That was honestly the least of her worries. Lucy didn't want to fade. There was still so much left to do, so many things to do with him, with her team. No, it was definitely too soon for her to fade...

The last thing she heard was _him_ calling out to her in a very loud voice. Then, her world became black as a starless night.


End file.
